


Striking A Balance

by lightofdaye



Series: May Madness 2018 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Padma is a woman of contrasts





	Striking A Balance

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 4 Of May Madness and it's kink: spanking! I love the opportunity to pull out SurprisinglyDominant!Padma. Has absolutely no connection to the other days.

One thing Harry had found out about Padma Patil during the new but impressively energetic relationship was that she was a woman of contrasts, both brilliant and erudite and capable of action when the mood suited her, she could as easily employ the softest of touches and the hardest of blows.

And of wearing silk or leather in the bedroom as pleased her mood at the moment.

She wasn’t wearing silk now, literally or metaphorical, in fact neither of them were wearing much of anything. Padma lounged back in an armchair, entirely naked, her legs slightly spread and with Harry draped over them.

“What a sight you are, Harry, I can’t think of a better way to show off your assets” Padma said silkily, slightly emphasising the first syllable of the final word. “I can’t tell you how good you letting me do this. Just relax sweetie.”

Easier said than done, Harry thought, but Padma’s touch was soft on his bare skin when it came, slowly tracing the length of his spine, rubbing gentle and easing the tension knotting his back.

When the blow came, it was almost a surprise: the loud slap of her palm on his arse cheek echoing in the air for a second before Harry yet out a yelp. The follow cries came more in time with Padma’s slaps, her hand moving in brisk arcs always ending in Harry’s backside.

Harry groaned, his heart pumped at twice it’s usual rate as blood rushed downwards, and he squirmed under the deluge, Padma’s othre hand pressed down between his shoulder blades, holding him still, not hard enough t ostop him if he really wanted out, but enough to make the message clear.

She was panting when she stopped after a good dozen spanks, not as much Harry was, his whole body felt warm though nothing compared to the burning in his bum.

“You look fantastic with a red arse, Harry,” Padma cooed. “Do you think you could just take one more? For luck.”

“Oh, yes,” Harry said breathless.

The blow was all the more affecting for the pause and the noise Harry heard slip past his lips was unreal.

She became gently again, one hand toying with hair, the other rubbing at the small of his back.

“Good boy, such a good boy,” She murmured. “You’ve earned a reward wouldn’t you say?”

“Please.”

“Stand up then,” Padma instructed.

Harry clambered gingerly to his feet as Padma place a cushion between his legs and knelt upon it.

Yes, Padma was a woman of contrasts Harry, though as her head bobbed on his cock, the delightfulness of her sucking him only redoubled by the way she fondled his burning arse, but what was amazing was the way she could be both contrasts at the same time.


End file.
